


How Far We've Come

by TwoCoffeeSpoons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends, Little Brothers, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCoffeeSpoons/pseuds/TwoCoffeeSpoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano and Ludwig breakup, and Lovino is pretty thrilled. Brotherly bonding is always fun and Ludwig will be back in no time. Only Ludwig isn't back in a week, or two weeks, or a month and Lovino suddenly realizes that brotherly bonding is only fun for awhile. But Feliciano is standing his ground for once, so Lovino has to get creative. Shenanigans ensue,and everyone will probably learn a lesson or two in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far We've Come

Lovino loved his brother, really, truly, even when he claimed to hate him. Feliciano was a fucking mess, but Lovino’s mess all the same. There were rare moments he would even change anything about Feliciano. He was having one of those moments, he was desperately hoping that Feliciano would come down with something vocal chord damaging. Not deadly, not even muting, just something that would give Feliciano the gift of an inside voice. Lovino swore he could hear dogs howl in the neighborhood every time Feliciano opened his mouth. In contrast, Lovino couldn’t hear Ludwig at all. Lovino had disappeared upstairs when they had burst through the door; their argument already in full swing. Ludwig had looked furious, and it was too bad that his even tone of voice hadn’t rubbed off on Feliciano.

The seventh step in Feliciano’s house creaked every time he ran up the stairs; he had owned this house for a century or so, but he stepped on it every time. For Feliciano it was a creak and it groaned when Ludwig followed. Lovino tried his best to accept Ludwig’s presence, he did, but when Ludwig was really getting on his nerves he would imagine him plunging through step 7 and right into hell. That probably wasn’t how that worked but whatever Lovino wasn’t a goddamn engineer.

With the change in location came a crescendo of voices, and when Feliciano’s bedroom door slammed; Lovino fled his own. Well it was technically a guest room, but Lovino had claimed it long ago. He had learned to avoid the stair and skipped over it and out the front door. After the fighting, there was always fucking, and _Feliciano had no inside voice_.

Lovino had no particular location in mind. He knew, though he wished he didn’t know, how these things went for the two of them. They fought, then they fucked like they were still fighting, and less than 30 minutes later they would be cooing at each other. Cooing he could tune out, they did it all of the time. He guessed they fucked all of the time too, but that was quiet enough to block out with headphones unless it was a fight night. Lovino could occupy himself for 30 minutes, maybe even 45. He sat on a cute little outside patio, and he flirted with his cute little waitress until his third glass of wine was free. It was an easy 45 minutes.

She was beautiful, the night was crisp, and Lovino loved wine. But sometimes wine didn’t love him, sometimes wine made him angry. Or made him angrier. By the time he rounded the corner by Feliciano’s house he was mentally listing all of Ludwig’s faults. He was arrogant, he was bossy, he was a terrible dresser and...he was apparently the kind of person that thought if you cried in a car no one could see you. Lovino froze unsure if he should keep walking or just slowly back up. Right at that moment Ludwig saw him and they locked eyes, and now they were obligated to carry on with their business. It was all about masculinity. Lovino kept his walk leisurely and Ludwig squared his jaw and they nodded at each other casually. Masculinity check over, Lovino started power walking and he heard tires squealing behind him. Ludwig was an unsafe driver, yet another thing for the list.

Feliciano never locked his door and Lovino opened doors aggressively both of which were fortunate because something that was headed for his face went spinning into the night. “And another thing, you never--hey Lovino. I thought you were going to be Ludwig,and he’s taller and firmer and that wouldn’t have been so, ah, dangerous.”

“The Doucheland is going wherever he goes to feed. I’m sure he’ll come back with flowers or chocolates or whatever one buys for a grown man who loves romantic comedies.” Lovino was fully prepared for Feliciano to take the bait and have a brotherly verbal slap fight. 

Instead Feliciano scowled, a very strange look on Feliciano, “He won’t be back. We are done. It isn’t a break, it is a breakup. I’m going to see other people. Once he learns to be a little more warm he can see other people. Hell maybe I’ll just go it alone for awhile, or maybe I’ll just--just die alone.” His face started twitching, then there was pre-cry breathing, and Lovino managed to get his hands over his ears before the wailing.

No inside voice. None.

Lovino was a good brother, so he went into the kitchen and poured his brother a very small drink. When he returned Feliciano was sitting on the floor like a child.Then, because he was a _really_ good brother he lit one of his own cigarettes and stuck it in Feliciano’s sad little mouth. Nothing fixed emotional turmoil faster than bad habits. If Feliciano stayed on the floor any longer Lovino would have had to find him something filled with calories. That wasn’t hard in an Italian kitchen but it may have required more effort than Lovino cared to expend. 

He was incredibly relieved when Feliciano got himself up in time, and then tossed himself dramatically into a chair. Now he was on his own, a chair was more befitting of someone who was an adult several times over and chairs were warm at least. Feliciano was prone to getting chilled, and Lovino couldn’t handle double the sniffling. Not that that was Lovino’s problem, but he threw a blanket over him all the same. It would lull him into sleep and Lovino would sleep well with zero sniffling coming through the walls.

Hopefully tomorrow he could take advantage of this “break up” to actually spend quality time with Feliciano. He had to move fast, Ludwig would be back in a week, two at the most ,and Lovino would be back in the reserves again. It hadn’t been just him and Feliciano for years, they were going to have a great time.

Lovino could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt via Hetalia Kink.


End file.
